juicedgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Juiced
''Juiced ''is a racing video game created for the PlayStation 2, XBOX, PC, and mobile phones. Its original developer was to be Acclaim Entertainment, but due to their bankruptcy, THQ had bought the in-production game. Juiced was officially released in June 13, 2005 in North America, four days later in Europe, and in May 18, 2006 in Japan. Gameplay The gameplay of Juiced was inspired by the Need for Speed and Gran Turismo game series. It has similarities to Need for Speed: Underground with the immense car customization, Nitrous Oxide, and the racing crews. It also takes the car control realism and damage aspect from Gran Turismo. Game Modes Players can choose from Career or Arcade modes. In Arcade, you can enter a 5-event race series. There are 15 in all (counting the Prototype and Extreme Nitrous series), totaling up to 75 races in all. You must start at the Novice Series and work your way up, although the last four series can only be unlocked by 100% completing Career mode. You are given a pre-determined car and track to race on. All of the other CPU drivers have the same car as yours, so it all comes down to skill. To complete a race, you must finish 1st. To win the series, you must win all 5 races in that series. There is also a Custom Race option at the main menu, where you can use any unlocked car, "auto-mod" it, and race it on the track of your choice. There is also a Career mode. In this game mode, you must earn money to buy and upgrade cars with authentic name-brand parts. You can then take your car and race it against the other racing crews in the city. There are 8 crews, with different respect levels, which can be raised or lowered based on your application to their specialties and race performance. You can also raise a crew of your own, and each of the unlockable crew members will ask to join at random times. There are also 8 car classes, depending entirely on horsepower. Class 8 is the lowest class, while Class 1 is the highest. You can advance to better classes by applying upgrades and buying faster cars, which will appear from time to time in the dealership. Once you get a car fitted with all Level 3 upgrades, there will be sponsored races hosted, in which the winner will get a prototype part for the area depicted in the flyer. In addition to racing in the events, you can also "attend" the events, where you can bet up to $500,000 on whoever you think will win. If they lose, you lose your betted amount; if they win, you get twice the amount of money you bet on them. You can also bet when racing, where you can bet a set amount of money on yourself; if they challenge you, though, they give you a set amount, and you can choose whether to accept, decline, raise, or lower the bet. (You can also, for a fee, look at the stats of their car.) You also have a mobile phone, chosen at the start of Career mode, which you can use to call the leaders of the different crews and either take on their crew challenges, or race them for pink slips (if you have a sufficient amount of Respect). At first, only the first crew leader will be listed, but as you bet against the other 7 crew leaders, they will be added to your mobile phone. As you do all of this in Career, you will become steps closer to 100% completion. Race Types There are four different kinds of races in the game: Circuit, Point-to-Point, Sprint, and Showoff. Circuit In Circuit races, you race around a closed track for a certain amount of laps. These are generally the longest and most common type of race, lasting anywhere from a minute to half an hour, depending on the track and amount of laps. Up to 6 drivers can participate. Point-to-Point Point-to-Point races are somewhat similar to Circuit races, except that the track is not closed and it is only from start-to-finish once. These are probably the shortest races, lasting about up to 3 minutes. Up to 6 drivers can participate. Sprint The Sprint races in the game are the "drag races" of the game. There are three "heats" down a straight track, around a 1/4 mile to 2 miles long. After each heat, you get a certain amount of points based on your position: 6 for 1st, 4 for 2nd, 2 for 3rd, and 0 for 4th. After all three heats have been finished, the driver with the most points wins. In the event of a tie, a random winner is chosen out of the top scorers. Up to 4 drivers can participate, and only one crew member (including you) can race at a time. Showoff In a showoff, you try to perform tricks to earn points, such as a 360 spin or a donut. Harder tricks will earn more points. There is also a 'bonus move", which will give you bonus points if you perform it, and it will change from time to time. You have a limited time to reach a target score. Only you can participate in Showoffs. Features Licensed Brands Juiced has 52 licensed cars in the game, like the Holden Monaro CV8, and the Dodge Viper GTS. Juiced also has more than 20 different authentic performance brands, such as KaminariUSA, K&N Performance, and NOS. Here is the list of cars, and performance brands, in the first Juiced. Car List *Fiat Punto 1.8 HGT *Peugeot 206 GTI *Vauxhall Corsa SRI 1.8i 16V *Toyota Corolla 1.6 *Mazda MX-5 *Honda Civic DX *Dodge Neon R/T *Volkswagen Beetle GLS 1.8T *Volkswagen Golf MKIV *Honda CR-X *Ford Focus ZTS *Toyota Celica SS-I *Honda Prelude VT *Ford Focus SVT *Toyota Celica SS-II *Renault Clio Sport 2.0 16V *Toyota MR-S *Toyota MR2 *Honda Civic Type R *Volkswagen Corrado VR6 *Acura Integra Type R *Acura RSX Type-S *Honda Integra Type R ('02) *Honda Integra Type R ('99) *Nissan 300Z *Mitsubishi FTO *Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX *Subaru Impreza 22B STI *Honda S2000 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI *Dodge SRT-4 *Mazda RX-8 *Mazda RX-7 *Subaru Impreza WRX STI *Ford Falcon XR8 *Holden Monaro CV8 *Nissan 350Z *Acura NSX *Honda NSX *Toyota Supra *Chevrolet Corvette *Chevrolet Camaro *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII *Pontiac Firebird *Nissan Skyline GT-R *Mitsubishi 3000GT *Ford Mustang 99 GT *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *Ford 67 Mustang *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *Dodge 1969 Charger R/T *Dodge Viper GTS Category:Juiced Category:THQ Category:Juice Games Category:PS2 Category:XBOX Category:PC Category:Mobile Phone